1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to real time continuous data processing for investment portfolios and continuously displaying data and exceptions to predetermined portfolio guidelines.
This invention further relates to computer processor enabled system for continuous real time data receiving, processing, analyzing, counting and scanning of the results of analyses and characteristics of investment portfolios, investment accounts, and securities, against predetermined data boundaries and displaying when exceptions to the boundaries occur.
2. Description of Prior Art
Financial services companies, investors and their suppliers commonly use a process that is manually initiated to periodically analyze and monitor characteristics of portfolios on a post performance, ad hoc basis with primarily arbitrary outcomes. In addition, measuring consists primarily of investment performance and risk calculations while additional information, vital to assessing trends in portfolio additions and deletions and their impact on the portfolio, are not considered. Portfolio analyses are conducted and reviewed on a random basis, manually initiated, generally monthly or quarterly, well after the fact and not while the portfolio is being built and managed.
Given this, investment managers, be they self directed, outsourced or provided internally by a company, basically “work in the dark” with investors not being aware of errors and mistakes until long after the fact and too late to take action. Further, continuous awareness and analysis of impact of fluctuations in world financial markets are not enjoyed by practitioners.
The current methodology presents still further problems for investors and investment managers alike. These problems include poor quality and reliability of results of portfolio and account analyses, lack of timely notification when investors get off track in meeting investment goals, when and how portfolio characteristics are changing against boundaries, when an investment manager deviates from their decision making model or investment philosophy, when to replace a manager or make changes in the portfolio composition before it is too late and minimize losses, and when and how to fine-tune the portfolio or investment process or both.